Malen'kiy Volk
by Lunabell Marauder Knyte
Summary: Stiles was on the Queen's Gambit when it went down. He survived that and his stay on the Amazo before going with Anatoly where he was trained as Bratva. Follow Stiles' own five years of Hell as he slowly makes his way home to his family, friends, pack, and mate.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to kick his ass." were Scott's first words when he came into Stiles room and saw that Allison was helping Stiles pack a duffel.

The two humans in the room just rolled their eyes. Stiles stepped away from his closet where he'd been choosing which clothes to take, and hugged his best friend who returned the hug tightly. Stiles then held Scott at arms length and smiled at him, "Thanks buddy. It means a lot to know that you will forever be there to kick Derek's ass for me since it'll hurt much more if you do it. But...not this time, okay?"

"Not this time? Stiles, you're packing! You bought a plane ticket and everything!" Scott cried and threw his hands in the air for emphasis.

Normally Stiles would make a witty sarcastic comment on Scott over-dramatizing the situation but he just smiled gently and pulled his best friend in for another hug.

"Look, Scotty. Derek and I...we're complicated. I know you and Allie here know what it means to be in a complicated relationship with what you had to go through in high school to be together. It wasn't easy...the easy thing would have been to give up on each other, but you didn't."

"I couldn't," Scott said, sobering up and said seriously, sending a small, loving smile to Allison. Naturally she returned it.

"And I can't give up on Derek. We have issues out the wazoo but God help me, I love him."

"And it's obvious to even the blind how much Derek loves Stiles." Allison stated as she folded the last of the shirts Stiles planned on taking with him.

"Then why are you leaving? Why aren't you staying to work things out?" Scott asked with a pout, confusion only making him look like an adorable puppy.

Stiles sighed as he ran both hands over his face and then through his hair. Collapsing into the chair he looked at the ceiling rather than at his friend, "Because...because this argument was different, Scott."

"Different how?"

"Like I said...I love Derek and he loves me. We're boyfriends. But we're not living together. I'm done with school, he's finally put in the down payment for his own garage. I thought...and apparently others have too, it's time we make things more permanent. We're probably the only couple who's a couple that isn't living together. So I brought it up...I mean...it shouldn't still be so casual after all these years." Stiles sighed and Allison didn't need Scott's werewolf abilities to feel the sadness in the action. "We started to argue, me on offense, he on defense on the matter. And of course like always I let my mouth run away with me before letting my mind double check. I brought up Kate..."

Allison stiffened and Scott let out a growl at the name of that specific Argent. Their high school years were interesting to say the least, and the typical high school drama only made up about 10% of it.

* * *

_Kate Argent had been a wanted criminal after she attempted to kill the Hale family by trapping them inside a burning house. To Stiles though, she had been a personal nightmare that still shakes him up sometimes._

_A few months after his mother's death, while he and his father were adjusting to being without her, Stiles began the habit of wondering the woods. It was just to get away. He didn't want Scott to see him cry, worse, he didn't want his father to see him cry. Or accidentally walk in on his father crying himself. On one of his now routine walks in the woods he smelled smoke. Curiosity won over caution as Stiles headed towards the smoke rather than back home to phone it in. He heard yelling the closer he got._

_At the time he wasn't aware of it, but when he tripped he had fallen on the circle of Mountain Ash that surrounded the house. As he flailed around as he tried to get up again, he broke it, allowing the wolves to escape the area. He ran inside, completely ignoring the danger and threat to his own life. That's when he first ran into Peter. The relief he saw that day on his face was something he thinks he imagined seeing as how he is the rest of the time. But right then he was underlying grateful as he handed Stiles a child and said, "Thank god. Take her! Go!"_

_Stiles nodded as he ran towards the exit, hearing Peter yell, "TALIA! THERE'S AN EXIT NOW! HURRY!"_

_He coughed off a frenzy when he reached the fresh air. He made sure the child he was holding was okay. She was scared, crying, and coughing, but alright. Stiles handed her over to someone as more and more people exited the building. In the distance sirens could be heard._

_"Is everyone out?" Stiles asked to...anyone._

_"Yes. Thanks to you. What's your name, pup?" a woman came up to him, a grateful smile on her face. The woman held herself up strong but gentle. A flash of his own mother came to him but he shook his head, now was not the time._

_"Stiles... is everyone alright?" he asked looking around. Some people were_ hugging others, some where coughing, some where helping others stand and looking at wounds.

_"We will be. My name is Talia Hale. You saved our family. I can't thank you enough." Talia knelt down to be at eye level with Stiles. She didn't know if he was alright with a hug, so she merely grabbed his hands and gave them a squeeze._

_"Stiles!?"_

_Stiles turned when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice._

_"Dad? What are you doing here?"_

_"My job. What are you doing here?" the Sheriff demanded, his voice seemed angry but it was underlined with panic._

_"I...uh..."_

_"I know it was dangerous of him to be here, Sheriff...but I'm thankful he was. He saved every single member of our family from burning alive. Considering the tragedy that could have happened here...please don't be mad at Stiles." Talia stepped up and pleaded with the Sheriff._

_The Sheriff looked down at his son, "You were inside the burning house? Are you alright? Did you get burned?"_

_Stiles shook his head, "I just opened a few doors...smoke hurt my throat though."_

_The Sheriff sighed but looked around at all the people that were seemingly looking at him, waiting for some sort of verdict. Looking back at his son he picked him up, "Let's go make sure no damage was done. We'll be having a long talk later about no more running into burning buildings..."he placed Stiles on the back of the ambulance truck as a paramedic began to inspect him, then he leaned in and kissed his son's forehead, "I'm proud of you though, kiddo. You're a hero."_

_"I learned from the best."_

* * *

_The worst of the injuries were some cuts and bruises and smoke inhalation. Everyone was welcomed to go home after a few hours of paperwork at the hospital and the station. The fire had been obviously an arson attempt and the Hales needed to give their statements. That was the first time Stiles had met Derek._

_Stiles was waiting for his father to finish for the night and Derek telling them how the only person it could have been was Kate. Derek had stopped in front of him as it to say something, but changed his mind at the last minute._

_Stiles didn't think much of it, the day had been very tiring. He was ready to just go home and maybe sleep in his father's room tonight._

_Sadly that's when the nightmare really started. Stiles decided to be brave and sleep in his own room that night. It was past midnight when it happened. Someone covered his mouth as they dragged him out of bed. He kicked and squirmed but it wasn't any use. The hand over his mouth was also covering his nose, soon he lost consciousness. When he woke up next, it was to the crazed look of a pissed off Kate. The next three hours were spent at her mercy, or lack there of._

_For a moment he thought he was going to die as she raised her hand to hit him again when he heard a roar. He was sure even if it wasn't dark, he wouldn't have been able to see what happened next all that clearly. When he was released from his bindings by Talia and someone else, he only had one chance to look and one look was all he needed. Kate had her throat ripped out, and standing over her was a very angry Peter._

_Talia's hold was comforting and nurturing, like a mother's should be. But he gladly went over to his father's arms when he saw him. It turned out to be one hell of a night as the Stilinski's learned that they were not only friends, but indebted to a pack of werewolves._

* * *

_Stiles was the Hale family's gem. Even the humans went out of their way to make sure he was safe. As much as Stiles protested he could take care of himself, he was grateful that he had people looking out for him and his father._

_What he didn't really appreciate was that once he started high school, as soon as someone started showing interest, one of the Hale's (Peter, Laura, and Derek mostly) would scare them off. It was an insane battle just keeping Scott around. He was constantly the center of a puppy pile when he went to visit because after spending the day with Scott he apparently 'smelled wrong'._

_Summer after their freshman year was when things changed. One) Scott got bit by a wondering rogue Beta. Two) some Argent's moved back to Beacon Hills in the form of single dad Chris, and his daughter Allison. Three) Derek kissed him and asked him out on a date._

_Out of all the relationships that happened that year it wasn't his and Derek's that surprised him. All the obvious hints from the Hale's he constantly got about Derek being good mate material, how he'll always take care of his mate, and not anyone would do. Oh and constantly reminding Stiles how he wasn't just anyone were pretty obvious to even Scott who, as much as he loved his bro, wasn't the most observant._

_Nor was it the werewolf and huntress couple that was Scott and Allison. Their Disney sweetness gave him cavities from time to time, he was sure._

_But it still didn't surprise him more than his dad getting together with Allison's dad. They weren't oppose to it, it was just...weird._

_It was however one of those thing that just seemed to set things into perfect place. And wouldn't you know it, the Stilinski's worked their wonderful magic again. With Chris and the Sheriff being together, Chris' connection with the hunters, and the Sheriff's connection to the Hales, a harmonic balance between wolves, hunters, and humans was made. Nothing was perfect of course, but it was as ideal as anyone was ever going to get._

* * *

"Derek stormed off. Hours later I found him at the garage and tried talking to him there but we just started arguing again. I know he was angry but he brought up my crush on Lydia and how high my standards were when I myself wasn't...up to par with my standards," he said the last part in a whisper. He knew he wasn't ugly, but Derek had a point. Lydia was completely gorgeous and the personification of power and beauty. And Derek...gods, Derek was seemingly molded out of an Adonis mold. Stiles...Stiles was awkward and gangly.

"The bastard! Dude! You're so hot! Isn't he, Allison?" Scott turned to his girlfriend for confirmation.

"Scott's right, Stiles. You sir, are one hot tamale." she smiled at her step-brother. During their high school adventures there were plenty of examples when their wolfy boyfriends got into so much trouble and needed their humans to come to the rescue. It was through those times that they got close, when their dads married, their bond could possible rival the one he had with Scott.

"Thanks you two..." Stiles smiled sadly, thankful for their attempts, "I know he was angry...I know he's probably beating himself up about it as much as I am about bringing Kate up, but...we need a break."

"...where are you going?" Scott asked quietly after a moment.

"You remember my friend Sarah Lance?"

"Her dad's the detective in Starling City, right?" Scott asked, but already knew the answer. When they were growing up, not only did he have the Hales to be jealous of for taking Stiles time away from him, but also the Lance's. Though they weren't frequent visitors. The Sheriff and Detective Lance were old buddies in high school and then went to the academy together. The Lance's were there to help the Sheriff when his wife passed and in that time Stiles got really close with Laurel and Sarah. Whenever there was a Policeman's Ball or charity function or something, the Stilinski's would be invited and attended.

Stiles had even taken Sarah to homecoming Freshman year since she couldn't find a date. Which was part of what prompted Derek to ask him out that year. That and because Stiles sent back some picture of him, Sarah, Laurel, and two other guys. Two other very attractive guys who were around Stiles without any of their supervision. No Hale, nor Chris, nor Scott cared if Oliver or Tommy might not swing that way. But Stiles didn't care because he and Sarah hit it off wonderfully. She was an outside source that actually loved to hear about his day to day drama that everyone else in Beacon Hills easily grew tired of hearing.

"Well, I called her to vent and she invited me out for the weekend and I thought...why the hell not? I've got enough money in my 'spending' fund for a ticket." he said with a shrug as he got up and placed one last item into his duffel and zipped it up. Hauling the bag over his shoulder he smiled forcibly at the two, "Come on...I need a ride to the airport. I call shot gun. The last thing I need today is Scott saliva from him sticking his head out the window."

"That only happened once!" Scott cried out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Try seven times, dude." Stiles countered with a chuckle.

"Whatever dude. We've been doing spit pacts since we were five. My spit is nothing you're a stranger to."

"And people think I'm the gross one," Stiles shook his head as they exited his apartment and towards Allison's car.

The huntress herself just shook her head, "Boys."

* * *

Both Scott and Allison were equally clingy at the airport. Stiles promised to phone home as soon as he landed and when he got to Sarah's place, and soon boarded the plane.

He did as he promised and called and texted everyone he thought needed to know. Part of him felt bad about not directly texting or calling Derek, but he knew they both needed their space right now. He also knew that when something about him reached one of the Hale's it will eventually reach them all. So when Laura texted him about possible movie plans, he said he was out of town visiting a friend and was about to go to bed because he was jet lagged.

That night Sarah confiscated his phone after being allowed on phone call to his father. She shut it off and hid it away somewhere. They ordered take out, picked out a few DVD's, and gossiped about all the drama in their lives.

* * *

Stiles should have known that sooner or later Sarah would try to cheer him up by taking him partying. He was ready for that. Some drinking and dancing sounded great, but he thought it would be at a club where he didn't have to overly fret about being under dressed. Sarah of course just waved off his insecurities and told him he looked amazingly adorable. Because that's exactly how he wanted to be thought of when at a Tommy Merlyn party, he thought sarcastically.

"You should not be so down at a party this awesome!" Sarah yelled over the booming music.

"I can't help it! I'm not really in the partying mood!" Stiles yelled back as he took a sip of his drink.

"You know what will put you in the mood? One of these hunky billionaires ready to be your sugar daddy! There are like at least five looking at your ass right now!" Sarah laughed as she waved at one of them.

Stiles blushed furiously that even in the club's flashing interludes, one could probably see it, as he pulled her hand down.

"I'm not going to cheat on Derek. I don't need them. I just need fun, non-sexual fun, with my friend." Stiles said sternly.

She rolled her eyes but nodded. Before she could say anything else they were joined by two figures, "Anyone giving you trouble?"

"Yeah, I've been dying to throw people out."

Oliver and Tommy came into view, their matching mischievous smirks on display, though Stiles saw them glare at one of the guy's Sarah had pointed out earlier that were apparently checking him out.

Stiles wasn't exactly sure how he got two rich pseudo brothers in the short trips he's made to Starling, but he's got them. He smiled reassuringly at them as he raised his glass, "I'm okay."

"Still...I'm going to go throw that guy out because seriously, that look...ew. Excuse me." Tommy said and went to do as he said. There was a bit of a commotion but by now Stiles has come to learn that Tommy and Oliver were just those kinds of people who loved it.

"You sure you're okay?" Oliver asked again.

Before Stiles could answer, Sarah answered for him, "He's going through a hard time...boyfriend's being a total dick."

"Is he hurting you?" Oliver asked, much more sober than he was a moment ago.

"Ollie, I'm fine...it's just...I dunno why we're not at the next step, yanno?" Stiles replied with a self conscious shrug.

Oliver pulled him into a one arm hug and whispered in his ear, "If there's anything I can do...ever, just let me know."

"I know, Ollie. I know."

"Why don't we bring him with us?" Sarah suddenly asked. "He's gotta go home tomorrow but why not extend the trip some?"

"Yeah...come with us. It'll be great." Ollie said.

Stiles looked between the two questionable, "Go where?"

"On the Queen's Gambit. It's our yacht, we're going on a short trip. We'll be back before you know it. What do you say?"

Stiles thought about it for a moment. He was tempted to take out his phone and check his messages. See if Derek had tried to contact him, asking him to come back home. But their arguments had been too heated this time. The few short days he's been away still probably wouldn't be enough to cool them down completely to have a calm conversation the next time they see each other. So he nodded, "Yeah...sure. A few more vacation days will be fun. But you're paying my ticket home, Ollie."

"With interest, kid. But now, let's party!"

* * *

When Allison drove up to the Hale home, her cheeks were tear stained. Though she hadn't been sobbing like she had that morning, silent tears still cascaded from her eyes. She didn't care to stop them.

She knew that all the Hale wolves as well as those pledge to them like Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Jackson would be there, and so would other humans like Lydia. They held scheduled pack meetings to discuss current situations, training sessions, and other matters of importance. When she arrived, she knew they would be in the middle of it.

Whatever they had been discussing before stopped when Cora went to let her in. Everyone grew silent that even the human members could hear if a needle dropped.

"Allison?" Lydia prompted while everyone else watched with their hearts in their throats. Something bad happened. They just knew it.

Allison wiped at her face, but still, only more tears fell. She cleared her throat and when she spoke it was scratchy and gruff, "T-they...they'll be showing..." she took a deep breath before continuing, "They'll be showing it later on the news." she said quietly.

"Showing what, dear?" Talia asked gently.

Allison let out a whimper before she sought out a pair of eyes in the crowd that was watching her until she landed on Derek, "I'm here to ask that you not come around any time soon. Any of you...but especially you, Derek. We know...we know it's not...the Sheriff is just really...really angry and he wants someone to blame and...and so does Scott and...we don't need that. We don't need anyone else getting hurt..."

Allison finally broke down again and Lydia and Isaac ran to their pack mate and held her in a comforting embrace.

Derek wasn't so gentle. He pushed past Lydia and Isaac and grabbed Allison by the shoulders and demanded, his wolf features breaking through, "Where's Stiles?!"

Allison let out another sob, low growls and whimpers were heard all over the room, but Derek didn't care. He shook Allison and roared, "WHERE'S STILES!?"

"He...he went to Starling City...to clear his head...he met up and went out with some friends over there...one of them was Oliver Queen...he and some friends went out on the Queen's Gambit, their yacht...but the storm...the yacht sank...no survivors." she whispered the last part, but it echoed in all of their ears.

There were plenty of heads shaking in denial. Many 'nos' and 'can't be's'.

The younger wolves began to ask questions about what it all meant. The older ones were asking about what was being done, or if they knew anyone in the coast guard. Others were asking about the Sheriff and Chris, not only their well being but what it meant for the treaty they've had thus far. Lydia led Allison to the couch as they hugged each other and cried, joined by their friends, though not all of them were crying, the sadness in the air was hard to miss, even if not a wolf.

Talia noticed Derek's stiff posture. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Oh pup...I'm so sorry."

"No..."

"Derek."

"NO!" Derek screamed long and loud, anger pouring out of him in waves along with the misery. "He...he _can't_ be...he...HE'S _NOT_ DEAD! He can't be...HE'S NOT DEAD!...He's not...he...he _just_ can't be dead..."Derek collapsed to his knees as he clutched his hair with tight fist and buried himself into his chest. His shoulders shook as he cried. Talia was instantly there to hold her son tightly, and though they were comforting, they weren't the arms nor the comfort Derek wanted at the moment. He wanted Stiles, he needed Stiles!

* * *

The one on my AO3 account has more info on couples, longer summary, and has some picture edits. Same story title and same user name. I recommend reading the one on AO3 for a better reading experiences since when I copy and pasted this over some of the stuff that was italicized didn't stay italicized.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek's body shook as another bout of ugly sobs tore their way through him. He clutched on tightly to his mother's shirt, his claws breaking through the material and digging into his palm. He didn't mind, preferring the physical pain to the emotional chaos wreaking havoc on his mind and his heart. Talia tried in vain to sooth her son's pain, but they all knew there wasn't anything they could do.

What was worse was that they couldn't allow Derek to go near Stiles' apartment because the Sheriff was currently there.

It's only been hours since the news was brought to them by Allison. She stayed and cried for a while with the others before Lydia and Jackson drove her back. When they returned some time later it was with little news. Chris Argent was doing his best to comfort a hysterical, angry, and grieving Sheriff.

Scott's howls could be heard easily as he howled for his best friend, for his fallen brother. No one left the house. Not to try and comfort Scott and offer some companionship, not to give their condolences to the Sheriff. Allison had been right. There was a breaking news report, half an hour earlier than the regular news was on, reporting on the storm that caught the Queen's Gambit. How it broke off in pieces. How search teams were being sent to look but nothing has come up yet.

The most of the adults were glued to the screens of the televisions, computers, tablets, and their phones, as were the teenagers. Some of the adults who knew people and had connections were making calls. The youngest of the children were sent to their rooms to play. They were confused but obeyed.

Mr. Hale was directing everyone while trying to maintain the peace. Though no one was really acting out, it helped those that were werewolves to have someone in charge re-encouraging them to keep calm.

Normally that would fall onto the Alpha but Talia knew that her family was in good hands and Derek needed his mother more than the pack needed their Alpha.

After his outburst Derek had attempted to run out of the house and run to Stiles' apartment. But with the help of Mr. Hale, Peter, some of his brothers, Isaac and Boyd as well, they kept him from leaving the house. Allison's warning was something they needed to take seriously. If they were all feeling like part of their souls was ripped out of them, they could only imagine what the poor Sheriff was feeling. Derek wasn't stable enough to be left to his own devices.

Didn't mean he didn't try. Boy did he try. He struggled against those that held him for more than an hour before the anger gave way to agony, and he collapsed. He crumbled up into a ball and began to sob. When anyone tried to help him up he would roar at them, having shifted into his Beta form, unable to keep his wolf reined. Only under the command of his Alpha did Derek allowed to be touched. Between his mother and father, he was helped to his room. Talia told her husband to keep control of everyone else while she tended to their son.

Derek had grown so strong, even with the ordeal with Kate Argent, but now as he curled into himself and wept into her shirt, she could only see her little pup in pain.

Derek's sobs would quiet down to whimpers before another wave of agony raked through him and he was sobbing again.

"He can't be gone mom...he just can't be..." Derek sniveled.

"Oh pup..." Talia continued to run her fingers through his hair in a soothing motion, "I wish I could make it better...I really do."

"It __hurts__ mommy...__it hurts so much__!" Derek wept.

Talia pulled Derek into a very tight hug and kissed the top of his forehead, "I know, pup, I know..."

"I love him, mom...he can't leave me like that, he can't! He..." Derek sniffed a few times, voice breaking, "He didn't know..."

"What sweetheart?" Talia coaxed.

"That I loved him," Derek whimpered as he buried his face in his mother's chest and cried some more, shoulders shaking a bit violently.

"Of course he did, Derek. If there were ever any certain things, pup, was that the sun rises in the east, sets in the west, and that you and Stiles loved each other."

Derek just shook his head rapidly, "He left because of me...it's my fault..."

"No! No, no Derek...it's not. It's a tragic accident. It's not your fault," Talia tried to sooth.

"He left because we fought...because I'm an idiot and hadn't asked him to live with me. For being afraid I'd mess up with Stiles like I did with Kate!" Derek bolted up and pulled at his hair in aggravation.

"__Derek__!" Talia used her strongest Alpha voice to reach her son at this most painful moment. When she had his attention she held her arms open to him which he eagerly collapsed into. Talia sat at the edge of the bed while Derek knelt on his knees and held her around her middle. She began to weave her fingers through his hair, "You are __nothing__ like Kate. You love Stiles and he loves you. I..." Talia was trying to be as careful as she could with her wording. She didn't want to give up hope yet that Stiles would still come home to them.

"Our fight..." Derek mumbled. Tears fell from his eyes freely, his eyes glassy and distant, "I basically told him I was too good for him...that he wasn't worthy of me..." Derek's voice was weak and hushed. "I'm the one who's not worthy of him! If I would just man up and go to him instead of pout like an overgrown child, he would be here in Beacon and not...not...__God__! What have I done?"

"Cry my pup, cry...I can't make it better, but holding it in won't help."

And so Derek cried...and cried...and cried.

* * *

__When you're drowning you don't actually inhale until right before you black out. It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. Then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore, it's… it's actually kind of peaceful.__

The rocking made it impossible for Stiles to sleep, so he quickly stopped trying. He flinched when the thunder kept getting closer and closer with the approaching storm. Anticipation and fear clutched to his heart and twisted his stomach into knots.

He was afraid.

He ran statistics in his head and tried to reassure himself that there were lifeboats and safety jackets on board. Should anything go wrong...they would be okay. He would he okay.

Still, it didn't take long for him to cave and reach for his cellphone. He wanted to call Derek, message him if only that. Tell him he's missed him. Can't wait to see him again. When he unlocked his phone he felt slightly better when he saw his screen. It was a picture of him and Derek at his graduation. They were so happy then, and he was sure he could be happy for the rest of his life so long as Derek was part of it in any way. With a sigh of slight defeat, he gave into his need and tried to call Derek.

Sadly it went to voice mail. He left a message and then lied down on his bed. He still couldn't sleep. The rocking seemed to get worse and the thunder closer.

He was staring at the picture on his screen when there was a horribly loud noise and in a blink his cabin was tipping over. Before he even had a chance to scream he was being engulfed by freezing water.

Swimming to the surface with all his might he managed to get a few gulps of air before being dragged back down by a powerful wave washing over him. He tried to hold his breath as long as he could. Even when his chest burned as his lungs screamed for air. Even as his head felt like it was going to explode.

It was freezing...it was dark...he was so freaking scared!

His body felt weightless and his eyes stung with the salt water, his last thoughts being the smiling faces of himself and Derek before he let go and opened his mouth. Even when the water rushed in, it wasn't that painful anymore.

Stiles blacked out with one name on his mind.

"__Derek__."

* * *

"You shouldn't be here." Scott's voice was scratchy. From all the howling he did and all the crying he assumed he's done, Derek was a bit surprised the younger wolf still had a voice.

"I know..." Derek's voice was hollow, and though his voice didn't usually give off too much emotion, it was hard to miss the sorrow tone.

"I should be pissed at you. I should kick your ass. I should want to __kill__ you!" Scott hissed as he looked up from his place on Stiles' bed.

They locked eyes and Scott put effort into an attempted glare but it soon gave way to a misery that matched Derek's own stare. "I know."

"But I can't..." Scott scoffed out a laugh, "Because Stiles loved you so fucking much...hurting you would disrespect him..."

"He's not gone. There's still a chance!" Derek said heatedly. He repeated the words of his mother, his father, and every one back at the Hale house.

When Scott scoffed again it was something Derek's never heard of from the younger wolf. It was a harsh, cruel sort of scoff that was very alien coming out of Scott's mouth. He looked away from Derek to something next to him on the bed. On closer inspection it was a framed photo of Scott and Stiles as children.

"When Stiles...when he...when he can't cope. When things are too hard and he's up against a wall...rather than hide away he researches." Scott mumbled as he ran a finger over his best friend's image. "Growing up I heard a lot of information. Some of it relevant. Some of it weird, even for him. Then one day there was a shoot out and Stiles had been fiddling with that blasted radio. We had no idea what had happened or if Mr. Stilinski was alright. Stiles couldn't shut up and he kept giving off statistics...

"Statistically speaking...by the time the news reached us it'd been days. Now it's everything that news cover and it's not even about Stiles! It's that damn Oliver Queen!" Scott's eyes flashed in anger as he spat out the name, "And even more times has passed since then. In a storm...human...no food or water...if they find Stiles now, it'll just be a body to bury."

Derek shook his head vehemently in denial. "Stiles...Stiles survived __so __much!"

"Yeah, but never an ocean!" Scott cried.

"Why...why are you giving up on him?" Derek quietly demanded, unable to understand it.

"You weren't there..." Scott turned away from Derek. Laid down and turned his back to the older wolf as he hugged one of Stiles' pillowed to himself. Derek heard Scott sniff and when the younger wolf spoke again his voice was clogged with emotion, "W-when the Sheriff g-got that c-call...I've __never__ felt that sort of misery before...I couldn't breathe. But I had to. __Gone__. My...my __best__ friend was gone...and the stupid world had the fucking __balls__ to keep turning without him!" Scott yelled before burying his face into the pillow, his body beginning to shake as sobs rippled through his body.

"Scott..."

Scott remained silent and Derek had no idea what to say. Sure he could recite everything his family and pack have told him to keep fighting because for him, the thought of accepting that Stiles was gone crippled him. But he sensed he wouldn't get much headway here.

He wasn't sure if it was the false hope standing against reality, or if the issue lay with Derek himself. If Derek blamed himself, then he was sure that Stiles family did too. Hell, Allison all but stated it when she asked him to stay away.

He was a bit lost in thought that he jumped slightly when Scott spoke up again.

"It's funny..."

"What?"

"While the Sheriff can't bare the thought of stepping foot inside of here...I can't stand the idea of leaving..."

Scott sat back up but continued to hold the pillow to his chest. Derek sat on the floor, under the window. Both continued in silence for a while.

"I can't accept that he's gone." Derek whispered.

"I know."

"I don't think you have either."

"I know."

"Have you?" Derek looked up to look at Scott.

"Whether I accept he's gone now or later is irrelevant. It still hurts like hell." Scott replied.

* * *

When Stiles wakes up next he admits he's surprised by that fact alone. He's sore all over, inside and out. His throat is so dry, but the rest of his is so terribly cold. His head hurts, feels compressed, and is fuzzy at the same time.

Hours pass. He tried to concentrate. Tries to focus. Tries to find a solution. After surviving one crazed psychopath after another back home, to die like this seemed...insulting.

But it seemed he had very little choice. Nothing but water surrounded him for more, and none he could drink. The sun burned him unforgivably while the night was tormentingly cold.

At this point he just waited to drift off and...never wake up.

It was almost poetic in a sense, Stiles thought. Life began in the ocean and now his would end there too.

He drifted off once more and wondered if this was finally it.

* * *

After his mother died, Stiles refused to believe in God or in miracles...but that's the only thing he could describe it as the next time he awake. A miracle.

He was picked up. His vision blurry and he was too weak to pull his own weight. He remembered being given water that wasn't salty and he chugged it down greedily.

And that was when he realized why it hadn't been a miracle after all.

He was harshly shoved into a cage. Even if his vision was clearing up, the dim lightning did little to help get a good look around. Dragging himself to the edge of the cage he forced himself to sit up as best as he could.

As he looked around he knew that wherever he was, he wasn't any more safer than out adrift in the ocean.

When the door to his cage slammed shut, Stiles flinched and sat up straighter and looked up to the men how threw him in there.

He tried to speak but his lips were dry. Having been given water he had some saliva to wet them. Allowing him to use his voice for the first time in a long time.

"W-where...am...I?" his voice was hoarse and weak, but it echoed throughout the prisons.

"Not important." the man behind his door said as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Stiles.

Stiles immediately shut up and stared at his captor with widened eyes. He'd had plenty of guns pointed at him before sadly, but at this point he knew when to keep his mouth shut. Unfortunately it was irrelevant if he spoke up or not because there was a loud __bang __that caused a ringing to last for minutes.

The only other noise was Stiles screams and the waves hitting the ship. Soon enough it was only the waves as Stiles' voice gave out.

What seemed like an eternity later to Stiles, his captures returned and placed a basin full of medical supplied just outside his cage before leaving.

Stiles forced himself to sit up, clutching at his wound and looked around. He tried to find the catch, figure out the angle, before he heard a voice.

"If you do not hurry, you vill bleed out."

Stiles snapped his attention to the man in the cage next to him.

"W-why...why are t-they d-doing this?"

The man lifted up his shirt to show a scar in the same location that Stiles' wound was. "They are doing this to see if you survive. Living..." the man paused ominously, "Is not for the weak."

Stiles looked around and noticed that everyone was now looking at him. Some didn't have shirts and Stiles easily saw similar scars on them too and could only guess this was some morbid initiation. Then he registered his neighbor's words and realized that that's exactly what it was.

Stiles looked down at his blood covered hand and thought. He could just bleed out. Let it all fade away until he goes to sleep again and this time...this time for sure, not wake up again.

Or he could fight, sew himself up after pulling the bullet out and subject himself to whatever came next in this sick game of his captors.

"Tick tock my friend..." the Russian accent awoke him and he nodded.

He crawled to the other side of the cage and pulled the supplies through. At this point he wasn't doing it for himself as much as in honor to Mrs. McCall who taught him how to mend himself up.

Grabbing the pliers he braced himself before reaching in and pulling out the bullet with a loud, excruciating wail. Through the pain he thought of his mother and his father. He thought of Scott and Mrs. McCall. He thought of Derek and the Hales and the rest of his friends in Beacon as well as the ones in Starling.

He was panting, and though still in pain, there was some odd relief at having the bullet out of him. He grabbed the rest of the supplied and went on cleaning as best as he could before sewing it up.

"Not bad. Looks good actually," his Russian neighbor complimented.

Stiles let out a humorless laugh as he laid down after finishing up. "Practice."

"Though I vish I could say you von't need it, I vould be lying. You prove you survive...now you must keep proving yourself, my friend."

"Stiles...my name is Stiles."

"Anatoly." his neighbor introduced himself.

It was the last thing he remembered before he passed out again. This time knowing he'd wake up once more, but he wasn't as happy about that fact as he should have been.

* * *

It didn't take long for his father and his uncle Peter to come looking for him. His initial outrage must have been worse than he remembers because they were rather shocked at how compliant he was to their request of heading home.

He was just tired.

Tired and still slightly angry, but most of all he just missed Stiles. He felt empty.

Before leaving Stiles' apartment, Derek was allowed to take one of Stiles sweaters with him. Once they returned to the Hale House Derek went straight to his room and clung to Stiles' sweater like a life line. The scent of his boyfriend helped calm his wolf but it also made him sadder knowing the reality he'll probably have to be facing.

The statistics talk Scott gave him on replay in his mind.

Burying his nose into Stiles' scent, he closed his eyes and tried to get lost in his other senses. He smelled the aromas of the food cooking down stairs. These last few days it's mostly been soup since no one seems to be able to keep anything heavier down. His Uncles and Aunts were making calls still. To whom exactly? Derek hadn't the slightest idea.

The news played on different outlets, from the television to phones. Derek heard weather reports, scandals, celebrity gossip, and then news about the infamous Queen's Gambit.

Anger flared in him when Scott's observation was proven true. No mention of Stiles at all. Only Robert and Oliver Queen, what will happen to their company, how __their __family is getting on. Stiles and the other girl that was on there with them, Sara, weren't worth mentioning anymore.

He stopped listening when his cell phone beeped with warning of low battery. He let it alone for a while until the beeping got too annoying.

Getting up was a struggle. His body felt heavy and sluggish, like he was lugging around dead weight. He made it to his phone though. Just when he plugged it in and the screen lit up he realized there were a few texts and missed calls, but also a voice mail.

He checked who all the texts and calls were from and they were all from his family asking where he went and where he was. When he checked the voice mail, his breath caught and it felt like someone was holding his heart in a vice.

It was from Stiles.

He nearly dropped the phone before he clutched it tightly in his hands. With shaky fingers he clicked on the icon and put the phone to his ear.

When he heard Stiles' voice on the other side he let out a painful sob.

* * *

"__Hey...hey Sourwolf. It's me. I know we're still..." Stiles inhaled before continuing, thunder could easily be heard in the background even if you weren't a wolf, "I miss you. I came to clear my head but all I can think about is you...I'm sorry. For what I said...for how I acted. I don't care if we live together or not so long as we're together. So as soon as I can I'm going home to you...I love you, Derek."__


	3. Chapter 3

__Oliver Queen is alive! The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China Sea five days ago, five years after he went missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed 'The Queen's Gambit'. Queen was a regular tabloid's presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board but has now been confirmed dead. -"__

The Hale living room was up in a buzz as they all listen avidly to the news. Everyone was calling or texting someone to see if they too were seeing what they were seeing. Talia watched all of this for a moment before she headed upstairs.

After hearing that the Queen's Gambit had gone down and search and rescue teams eventually had to call it quits and accept the reality, Derek had moved back into the main house. At first it was because he didn't have the strength to leave after hearing Stiles's voice mail. When enough time passed and Derek tried to leave, he would end up in Stiles's apartment or 'their spot' where he and Stiles used to picnic and have alone time in the forest. Derek couldn't bring himself to go back into his own place, seeing it as a major fault in why Stiles wasn't there. In his mind, if he'd allowed Stiles to move in there with him, Stiles would be alive. Soon his dad and his brothers packed up his things and moved him back into the Main Hale House. The energy of a pack that was honed there really help give Derek any trace of life that losing Stiles had taken.

It took seemingly forever to revive Derek from the funk he was in after Stiles was announced legally dead. Things were very tense between them and the Stilinski's and Argents, so much so that they didn't dare to attend the funeral. At least not during the day. At night they all gathered and paid their respects before having a midnight run and then howling together into the night in mourning for their fallen member.

The months that followed Talia needed to use her Alpha voice to get him to eat, sleep, and leave his room for even an hour. While she and her mate, along with their children helped in feeding and bathing Derek in his nearly catatonic state, it was Deaton who made something to help Derek sleep without dreaming. It was no surprise when Derek manage to sleep from exhaustion that he'd be plagued with guilt ridden nightmares.

Derek's door was ajar and Talia didn't need x-ray vision to know what was happening on the other side. She could hear Derek throwing clothes into his luggage from the stairwell. Entering his room she saw how disheveled it was. Drawers pulled half way or all the way out. Clothes and shoes littered all around, papers too.

Derek paused only a moment and made eye contact before continuing to pack.

"I know what you're going to say." He said evenly, but Talia heard the determination in his voice clearly.

"Do you?" She asked from the doorway as she kept her hands folded in front of her.

"You're going to tell me that I shouldn't go." Derek paused from his 'packing' to look at her and raised an eyebrow to silently demand if he was right.

"I don't see the point." She said carefully.

But she still got the reaction for why she doesn't think he should go. Derek's eyes flashed blue as he glared at her and stormed up to her.

"Queen came back!" He hissed.

"He's the only one who did." She reminded him.

Derek faltered before turning around and going back to his suitcase and zipped it up. He paused in his place and though he made seem relatively calm, Talia knew her son. She could also smell the frustration, sadness, guilt, and pain coming off of him in waves.

"This is __Stiles__, we're talking about! He's __not__ normal! He's...he's __strong__, mom!" He turned around, his eyes a tormented hazel green as he looked into his mother's eyes and begged her to understand. "If Queen could survive, why can't Stiles?"

"I don't doubt that Stiles was strong, sweetie." She saw how he winced at her using a past tense, but continued on. "I saw him battle plenty of monsters and villains. But Derek...Stiles was only human. And the ocean...the ocean is as powerful as the moon."

As much sense as she tried to give her son, Derek still grabbed his bag and stormed passed her and down the stairs. "I'm still going. Queen has information. I plan to get it."

"Sweet, let's go." Peter said from the front door where he and Laura were already waiting with their own packed bags.

Derek looked at them curiously.

"Like hell mom is going to let you go on your own. As Alpha Heir, I'm more than qualified to accompany you." Laura said.

"And since every one is going to be really annoying these next couple of days, a little vacation time seems idea." Peter smirked.

Derek turned back to look at his mom. "Either they go with you or we'll chain you in the basement." She walked up to him and cupped his face, "I hate seeing you hurt, pup. I know how much Stiles meant to you. He meant a lot to us. If this will help you in any way find closure...I'll allow it. But promise me you'll be safe and logical."

Derek hugged his mother tightly. "Thank you..."

* * *

__"You killed two of my crew." the pirate said angrily as he stared down at Oliver. The blond looked up slowly but remained silent in his cell. "How many others are with you on the island?" his captor demanded. Still, Oliver remained silent. "What are you weapon capabilities?" Oliver remained silent. "Did you find the graves?" Oliver blinked slowly but didn't say anything. __

__His captor's patience was running low as he let out an irritated breath. "Two things will happen. You will tell me everything I want to know, then I will kill you. Or, I will torture you until you tell me everything I want to know. And then I will kill you." __

__Oliver wasn't phased by his captors menacing threats. He looked at him coolly before slowly getting up and walking over to the door of the cage. They stared off for a moment before he spit out. "Go to hell."__

__"Can't...we're already there." His captor pulled out his gun and shot Oliver.__

__"AAAAHHHH!" Oliver fell and grabbed his wound. He kept screaming in agony even as the pirate left. Some time later another pirate came and dropped off medical supplies in front of Oliver's cage. __

__Oliver clutched on to his would with his bleeding hand and looked at the supplies warily. He leaned against one of the walls for support as he looked as his neighbor for questions. "Wh-wha-what? Why'd they doin' this?"__

__"They make all of us do this..." His neighbor spoke in English but it was laced with a Russian accent. "It's for to show Prochnost'." His neighbor lifted his shirt to show his scar, similar location to where Oliver was shot. "It is Russian for strength." __

__Oliver looked around and the other inmates lifted their shirts to show similar scars. The blond was panting heavily as he looked around, being bewildered by the facts. "They did this to see if I'm ___**_**strong**_**___?"__

__"Doing this to see if you survive." His neighbor corrected. "Living...is not for the weak." __

__Oliver looked over to the small basin filled with the supplies he'd need. With a shaky hand he reached over and pulled the supplies to him. As he did that, the doors opened again and two pirates came in dragging a body between them. The body groaned as his legs hit each step and then he was thrown into the empty cell on Oliver's other side. __

__It took him only a moment to realize who it was. __

__"___**_**Stiles**_**___?!"__

__Stiles, bloodied and bruised, looked up. Despite whatever pain he must have been in, he crawled over. "Olly!" __

__"You're alive!"Oliver cried.__

__Stiles immediately noticed the blood and face became serious. "If you don't deal with that, soon you won't be. Don't worry...I'll walk you through this."__

__"Tis cheating." Oliver's Russian neighbor commented.__

__"Yeah, cos we're surrounded by noble, outstanding citizens," Stiles rolled his eyes before looking back at Oliver's wound. "You trust me?"__

__"He said...he said they make all of us do it. Did...did you...?" Oliver panted out, not really finishing out the question. __

__Stiles grinned sadly and nodded, lifting up his shirt enough for Oliver to see the stitches. __

__"Now...first thing's first. Grab the pliers." __

__Oliver did, and he had a good idea of what was going to happen next. __

__Stiles, seemingly reading his thoughts nodded. "It's gonna hurt like a bitch, but you need to get that bullet out." __

__The blond nodded as he felt around his wound for an idea of where the bullet was exactly. He's never before paid any attention to anything medical ever said, but even he wondered just how bad he was messing up his insides by doing this crude ass job. He took plenty of deep breaths, but looking at Stiles's familiar face, he found the courage to give the pliers into him and fish out the bullet. But not without crying out in agony. __

__"___**_**AAAAAHHHH**_**___!" __

* * *

Adam Hunt- His crimes go deeper than fraud and theft, but he's been able to bully, bribe, or kill anyone who's gotten in his way.

He hasn't met Oliver Queen yet. Or he might have once upon a time before their time on the island. Adam Hunt's never met the man who replaced the boy who was lost at sea and came back with intent of saving his city.

The moment Stiles heard that Oliver was back in Starling City, he quickly made his way over as well. At first he had a vague idea of what Oliver planned on doing, but the more he asked and the more he dug, it wasn't that hard to make an educated guess.

Being back in California, something strong and primal urged him to return to Beacon. Return to his dad, to Scott and Allison and Chris. To return to Derek and the Hales. But he couldn't ignore the last five years.

He's a changed man.

Even though he's been off that island for a long time, longer than Oliver anyway, his own version of Purgatory hasn't quite disappeared. Making it off the island with Anatoly and entering the ranks of the Solntsevskaya Bratva as a means to survive have...left it's marks. Physically and mentally. Adding to the fact that even with Anatoly's permission and blessing to be on his way, journeying through Europe was not only a challenge, but another set of circumstances dead set to see if he survives.

He's run into packs, covens, and families of creatures and hunters in the countries he's visited. Making enemies and allies alike. By the time a name stuck with him and he had the knowledge and power to stand on his own and relatively do what he wanted, he'd lost a huge sense of himself.

It was too dangerous to return home. He wasn't the same, therefore whatever dreams and aspirations the old Stiles had, the new Stiles couldn't live up to. He was a ghost who drifted place to place and took on any job that came his way that would put money in his pocket.

So hearing that familiar name and knowing he was alive sparked something in Stiles. Learning the possibilities of what Oliver intended were, gave him hope that his new self would be able to keep an old friend.

On the island, Stiles only saw a fraction of what Oliver had learned. As he stalked Oliver while he was reintroduced into society, Stiles saw more of the new Oliver. Though he was probably the only one. Oliver was clever and subtle in front of others. And then the eyes of his friends and family were temporarily blinded and Oliver became the man the island forged him into.

Stiles stuck close in case Oliver needed a little help, but he too had to be careful as to not get caught or reveal his presence. He managed it as he shadowed Oliver all the way to Hunt's office.

Oliver did a good job in taking down most of the security. But the head of security was a bit tougher, and Stiles didn't fail to notice how there were plenty of police cruisers waiting downstairs. While Hunt ran for cover, he called them up. Stiles took that as his cue to jump off of roof where he'd been waiting. Putting away the tablet he'd been using to monitor Oliver from the inside after hacking the cameras.(And commanding the video to ease in the next five minutes)

He landed on the ledge and peeked inside. Oliver jumped backwards towards the desk while the head of security fired his gun, blasting Oliver back with force. For a moment he was unconscious. Stiles threw his kunai knives at any remaining living guards and took them out of the equation jut as the police with the SWAT team arrived on the floor.

Oliver pulled the bullet off of his bullet proof vest with a groan and looked up. His eyes widened a bit as he saw who it was.

"Stiles?"

"I don't have a hood to cover my identity, so let's hurry and move this reunion to another place, huh?" Stiles said as he offered Oliver his hand.

Oliver took it and didn't have time to say anything else as he heard someone yell to put their weapons down. Stiles immediately threw a smoke bomb to give them cover and Oliver grabbed him and crashed through the window. Using the grappling hook wire Oliver used to get in, to escape.

Once they were safe, Oliver pulled Stiles into a tight embrace. In his ear he murmured, "You're alive..."

"I am..." Stiles allowed himself a moment to enjoy the embrace. Then he pulled back, "Let's roll the credits to this chick flick moment. The police are about to crash your party and you can't be MIA."

Oliver nodded. "I assume you know where to find me afterwards?"

Stiles nodded.

"Wait for me there. I'll escape as soon as I can."

Stiles nodded once more and Oliver hurried to change and make it back to his party before the police.

* * *

Stiles stood behind Oliver while he transfered the Hunt's money back to the people he cheated. Once all the of the bars were full on the victim's accounts, Oliver opened up a little notebook that had plenty of names and crossed off Adam Hunt's name. While Oliver's gaze drifted off to the magazine that had his father's name on it, Stiles picked up the little notebook and flipped through it.

"Lot of names..." He commented.

"Even more crimes." Oliver replied.

"You're gonna need help." Stiles said.

"This isn't your fight."

"But you're my friend. Do you trust me?" Stiles asked.

Oliver had a flashback to all those years ago when Stiles helped him stitch up a wound similar to one he had. The blond nodded. All this time he felt alone and knew that no matter who said what, no one would really know all he'd been through. But Stiles did. So yes, he trusted Stiles.

"Then let's cross some names off of this list." Stiles passed over the notebook as he shared a small grin with Oliver.


End file.
